


Somehow the Most Surprising Thing

by patchfire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: Tony does not immediately take Steve Rogers at his word.





	Somehow the Most Surprising Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to [I Think I Would Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880457).

It’s the damndest thing, in Tony’s view. The reappearance of a man thought dead in 1945 was one thing, aliens over New York was another, but the idea that he’s Jewish is somehow the most surprising thing to happen to Tony Stark in at least three or four years. 

He hadn’t told Steve that he’d taken him seriously. He’d quietly asked Jarvis to research the Starks as well as Maria’s family, and after a couple of days, Jarvis had reported on his findings. There was no doubt, according to Jarvis, that Steve Rogers was “quite correct,” which explained a few things. 

They’d never been a religious family, period. Howard and Maria had enjoyed the trappings of what Tony thought of as a secular Christmas: a tree, parties, gifts, and Santa Claus, along with holiday theatre events and concerts. There had never been a mention of the Christian aspect of the holiday. Tony knew Jewish people, of course, but he did remember a single conversation with Howard, that Hanukkah was for religious Jewish people. 

Now Tony wonders if there had been an unspoken addition to the sentence about non-religious Jewish people like Howard himself. 

Tony has no need for religion, and he tells himself that it shouldn’t matter that he’s Jewish or that Howard and Maria hid it from him. It does matter to him, somehow, though, and he can’t decide if he’s appreciative or angry that Steve brought it to his attention.


End file.
